My Beloved
by CarlisleEsmeRoseScorpius
Summary: "She surfaces slowly, theatrically, her skin white as bone."  Caius has returned to Volterra after a battle to his beloved Athenodora and they reunite in the bathing halls...


Disclaimer: Caius and Athenodora belong to Stephenie Meyer :)

**MY BELOVED**

He wades further into the chilly waters, patiently awaiting her appearance.

He knows she shall come up when she pleases. Although he wishes to have her here in his arms at this very moment, he shall indulge her in her little game. He closes his black eyes.

Athenodora… the reason for his existence. He lips curve the slightest degree upwards in a smile. He has missed her. Her garnet eyes…. The pale long hair, that glistens in the moonlight like liquid….. and her scent. That delicious, intoxicating scent; the only thing capable of distracting him and holding his focus.

His eyes snap open. The eerie sound of water rippling, undetectable to the human ear, catches his attention. In a fraction of a second he has turned round, his eyes focused on the point of moving water twelve feet from him.

He crosses his arms across his chest and stands, still as stone, staring.

She surfaces slowly, very theatrically, her skin white as bone. Her pale hair clings to her skin, reaching down to her bellybutton. She is looking straight at him also, unsmilingly, with her full, plush lips parted slightly. Her glowing eyes are framed by thick, smoky eyelashes which she looks seductively up from. Her alluring scent surrounds the him like a mist.

Caius can feel all his self restraint flee.

She blinks. A droplet of water falls from an eyelash. Before it touches the water, he is by her side. They are a quarter of a millimeter apart, but not touching. She tilts her heart shaped face up to his, as he is almost a good foot taller than her.

In a flash, she raises her hand to caress the side of his face. In contrast to the swift motion, the movement of her hand against his jaw line is slow…...and gentle. "My beloved." She simply says.

His inky eyes are fixed on hers. Her alabaster skin seems to be glowing in the dim light of the bathing halls. The edge of his lips curve in a slight smile. "Very dramatic, as always, my darling." He says, his voice a soft whisper.

She mirrors his smile as his arm slides around her smooth, bare waist and draws her even nearer to him. As always, words are unnecessary for their communication. His eyes hold his message to her simple and clear: being apart from her has been painfully difficult. Their separation has caused a severance of his soul.

His other hand cups her chin, and he raises his thumb to trace the line of her crimson lips. She gazes at his blood red lips, soft and welcoming.

And then she is kissing him, moving her hands back to knot in his snowy hair, pulling him closer to her, hungrily reaching for every part of him that she hasn't had for three weeks.

Her desire for him is matched only by his for her. His arms have wound securely round her, his fingers pressing almost fiercely into her marble skin. Their lips move in perfect harmony against each other, owing to decades of practice. She nips his lower lip with her pearly teeth.

He lets out a low, feral growl, and turns his blond head to trail kisses down her neck, running his fingers down her dripping body. She gasps as the lust, the craving, _the longing_ for her husband really hits her. She bites her lip forcefully, almost drawing blood.

She shifts slightly. He loosens his hold on her immediately, but she presses herself closer. She does not wish to stop the feel of his mouth on her neck, his hands gliding lightly on her bare body. She knots her fingers in his hair, pressing her mouth to his neck. She leaves a lingering kiss there, then touches his lips with hers.

"Caius." She whispers.

My love?" he murmurs into her parted lips. She does not answer him as he curls locks of her pale hair round his finger. She clings to him, kissing him with fervour. She knows it is not necessary to say it, that he knows, that he always has, but she wants to.

"I love you." She says.

He nibbles her lip lovingly "As I love you."


End file.
